


Easy From Now On

by notthebigspoon



Series: Hell in a Handbasket [1]
Category: American Idol RPF, Glee RPF, Neal Tiemann (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few things Archie does and doesn't do and the way he surprises people with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy From Now On

David is actually quite proud of himself for handling this so calmly. No, not for handling that calmly, but for handling the part where he accidentally slips and tells Cook and Neal that it's probably going to go all the way. He actually says it like that and the hysterical laughter doesn't make him blush like it once might have. It doesn't stop the “Oh my gosh, Cook, stop laughing! I can f- I can do that to someone too!”

The laughter actually does stop, which surprises him. But then the silence starts and so does the staring and he's starting to wonder if he has something on his face. Cook's still gesturing with his hands, though his mouth isn't moving anymore. To tell the truth, David's kind of proud. This is the first time he's ever actually shocked anyone in his life, he thinks.

Not that he doesn't know why Neal's so surprised. After all, and David still can't think of it without blushing, Neal was the one who took his virginity. It accounts for the man's keen interest in anyone David's been interested in since. Neal finally closes his mouth... and then he speaks through his laughter.

“I can't believe you almost said fuck.” Neal wheezes, promptly joined by Cook.

That? THAT? That was what they were so shocked about?! David moans miserably and buries his face in his arms. He almost wishes the words came as easily from his mouth as from theirs in this moment. It would seem more satisfying, more appropriate, than wanting to curl into a ball and just never move from their booth. Ever.

They could call it LA Story: David Archuleta's Dying Shame.

***

 

“Am I that bad that you can't say a word after we've been together?”

Chris is teasing. He does that a lot, about every single thing about David, but it's never the same way as a lot of David's other friends. Chris is always sweet in his teasing, doing it because he wants to show a form of affection to you and David kind of loves it. He blushes anyways at the statement and shakes his head, dropping a kiss on Chris's neck.

They're spooned up in bed together, David draped over Chris' back and his arm around his boyfriend's waist. They've been lying in a comfortable silence for the past twenty minutes and just listening to each other breathing. But apparently, David must think too loud because Chris is trying to prod him into talking.

It's a few minutes but a few more playful jabs and David gives in, tells Chris what happened at lunch and the way they laughed at him. “I didn't kiss and tell!”

Chris laughs, turns over in his arms and brushes a hand down his cheek. “I never thought that you did. But from what you tell me and what I know about you, it probably wasn't had to make the leap from what you said to what they probably assumed.”

“They assumed I would never swear.”

“No, I think they know you would never swear.” Chris laughs again. He laughs a lot and that's one of David's very favorite things about him. “I think it was that they also assumed, correctly, that you're the top. Which I can see where they'd be surprised. I mean, when we met, I thought you were Cook's bitch.”

David is not a vindictive person. Not at all. But Chris totally deserved that pillow in the face.


End file.
